Season 3
Season 3 of Game of Thrones was commissioned on 10 April 2012, following a major increase in audience figures between the first two seasons.Tower of the Hand ratings feature, April 3, 2012 It consists of ten episodes and began filming on 10 July 2012."Filming on Season Three Begins Today", Winter is Coming.net, 10 July 2012. It concluded filming on 24 November 2012.Winter is Coming David Benioff and D.B. Weiss will return as executive producers and show runners.Inside TV (10 April 2012). Game of Thrones renewed for Season 3. Entertainment Weekly. The season will premiere on 31 March, 2013.Winter (July 2012). Season Three to Premiere on March 31 2013. Winter is Coming.net. Season 3 will be based on A Storm of Swords, the third novel in the A Song of Ice and Fire books by George R.R. Martin. However, whilst the first two seasons roughly corresponded to the first two books, the sheer length of the third novel (almost half again the length of the first by word count) makes this impossible. As a result, the events of the novel will be split over the third and a potential fourth season. Some events from the third novel were also moved into the final episodes of the second season to help facilitate this. Plot Season 3 spans several months on a world where the seasons can last for years at a time. Autumn has fallen across the world, with winter not far behind. The people should be preparing for years of snow and ice, but the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros instead remain gripped by civil war. Would-be king Renly Baratheon has been assassinated, altering the alliances in the war. The cruel boy-king Joffrey Baratheon has won a great victory by securing an alliance with House Tyrell, with his supporters defeating his uncle Stannis in an epic battle. Joffrey now commands the largest armies in the realm and his triumph appears inevitable. King Robb Stark remains in the field, however his homeland, the North, is partially under ironborn occupation. Robb needs to decide on a course of action to win an overall victory. He must also win back the allegiance of House Frey, whom he has offended by breaking his marriage pact to them. King Robb has won every battle he has fought, but as with old King Robert, the Starks will have to see if good soldiers make good kings. Stannis Baratheon may be defeated and most of his army destroyed or scattered, but he is not out of the fight yet. Having retreated to his headquarters on Dragonstone island with his handful of surviving soldiers, Stannis' status as the last legitimate heir to his older brother Robert still casts a shadow over Joffrey's claim to the throne. With the priestess Melisandre at his side, Stannis can still influence the course of the war by striking where least expected. The lives of many others still hang in the balance. Bran Stark and his protectors must cross the frozen wastelands of the North to reach the Wall, whilst Arya must brave the war-torn Riverlands in search of her mother and brother. Brienne also has the thankless task of taking the captive Jaime Lannister home across hundreds of miles of battlefields and carnage. Theon Greyjoy must face the consequences of his actions at Winterfell. And in King's Landing both Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Stark must brave the currents of a much more dangerous court in order to survive. On the eastern continent, Daenerys Targaryen has fled the political viper-pit of Qarth. Her dragons are growing and her fame is spreading, but to take the Iron Throne she will need supporters and an army. Both may be found in the corrupt cities of Slaver's Bay... for a price. Beyond the Wall, the White Walkers are on the move, threatening both the Seven Kingdoms and the lands of the Free Folk. While the Night's Watch faces the threat of the White Walkers in the field, Jon Snow must infiltrate the wildling army of Mance Rayder and discover the King-Beyond-the-Wall's plans. Production The series will again film primarily in Northern Ireland,Northern Ireland Screen article about season 3 and will also return to Iceland and Croatia."Cinematographer Eyes Irish Project", North Shore News The production is also adding Morocco to the locations roster. A couple of scenes were also shot in Los Angeles for safety reasons, involving a trained bear.Entertainment Weekly For the third season the production has expanded to using three production units, adding a new "Raven" unit to the existing "Dragon" and "Wolf" unitsWinter is Coming. Production in Croatia continued to use the walled medieval city of Dubrovnik to film external scenes for King's Landing, and Iceland was again used to film scenes set in the frozen lands that Jon Snow and the Night's Watch encounter Beyond the Wall. Production in the new location of Morocco filmed Daenerys Targaryen's new storyline in Slaver's Bay as well as some King's Landing exterior shots. The Los Angeles scenes are, in the book, located at Harrenhal. Cast Returning All cast members whose characters survive the events of Season 2 are expected to return for the third season. Starring cast * Emilia Clarke as Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen, called "Daenerys Stormborn" and "Mother of Dragons".Casting Speculation Roundup, Winter is Coming.net, June 2012 * Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister, called "the Kingslayer".UTV filming report * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy.GRRM Talks Season 3. Westeros.org. * Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell."Chatting up Natalie Dormer about 'The Fades,' 'Game of Thrones,' Madonna". Red Eye Chicago. February 2 2012 *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon.Jack Gleeson talks to spin 1038 *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth, called "the Onion Knight"."Liam Cunningham signs up for next six series of Game of Thrones". The Irish Independent. *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish, called "Littlefinger".February 22, 2012. I Did Warn You Not To Trust Me. Unity Observer. *[[Kit Harington] as Jon Snow *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8DC4kn1uPE. Youtube.com. *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly.Thrones Cast Interviewed at London Comic Con. WinterIsComing.Net * Richard Madden as King Robb Stark, called "the Young Wolf"."Ciarán Hinds cast as Mance Rayder in Game of Thrones". FlickeringMyth.com August 17, 2012. *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon. *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister. *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister. *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark.September 2012. Day 73: A Big Event in Belfast. Winter is Coming.net. *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Starkhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yj0e0r_yLI *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Starkhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yj0e0r_yLI *Carice van Houten as Melisandre, called "the Red Woman". *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont, called "Jorah the Andal". *Jerome Flynn as BronnSeptember 2012. Game of Thrones Season 3 Hotting Up - What To Expect From The New Series. Fans Share.com. * Sibel Kekilli as ShaeDay 90 More Set Pics From Dubrovnik * James Cosmo as Lord Commander Jeor MormontInterview Round-up: Madden, Bradley, Cosmo and morehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-bshdSrLg0&feature=g-all-lik YouTube.com. * Conleth Hill as Varys, called "the Spider"http://wicnet.tumblr.com/post/40694138822 * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane, called "The Hound" Recurring cast * Joe Dempsie as Gendry. * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth. * Rose Leslie as Ygritte. * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell, called "the Knight of the Flowers". * Steven Cole as Kovarro. * Eugene Simon as Ser Lancel Lannister. * Josef Altin as Pyp.August 2012. Season 3 Returning Cast Updates. Winter Is Coming.Net. * Luke McEwan as Rast. * Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy, called "Barristan the Bold". * Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn, Lady Regent of the Vale. * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie. * Ian Whyte as Ser Gregor Clegane, called "the Mountain that Rides",September 2, 2012. Ian Whyte Tells of Movie Making With Ridley Scott. Sunday Sun. and another TBA role.http://winteriscoming.net/2013/02/mgot-filming-in-mances-camp/ * Natalia Tena as Osha. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-bshdSrLg0&feature=g-all-lik YouTube.com. * Hannah Murray as Gilly. With Eyes Averted (September 2012). John Bradley and Hannah Murray With a Fan. Tublr.com * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne September 2012. Game of Thrones Season 3 Behind The Scenes Photos. Spoiler TV.com. * Esme Bianco as RosDay 90 More Set Pics From Dubrovnik * Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Tranthttp://wicnet.tumblr.com/post/33777735813/looks-like-they-are-filming-some-kings-landing * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey, the Lord of the Crossing. http://winteriscoming.net/2012/10/new-in-depth-report-from-the-set-in-northern-ireland/ * Oona Chaplin as Queen Talisa Maegyr http://winteriscoming.net/2012/10/day-105-northern-ireland-filming-wraps/ *Edward Dogliani as the Lord of Boneshttp://www.makinggameofthrones.com/production-diary/2012/11/21/we-meet-mance-rayder.html * Robert Pugh as Craster http://www.emptagehallett.co.uk/robert_pugh.htm * John Stahl as Lord Rickard Karstark Invitation to the Set * Laura Pradelska as Quaithehttp://fault-magazine.com/2012/11/fault-future-laura-pradelska/ *Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon StarkInvitation to the Set Clive Mantle's agent confirmed that he will not reprise his role as Greatjon Umber in Season 3. New additions * Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon (announced 1 June 2012) * Charlotte Hope as Myranda (announced 28 June 2012)Winter is Coming.net (June 28, 2012). "Charlotte Hope Joins the Cast". Tumblr.com. * Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully, also called "the Blackfish" (announced 30 June 2012)"Clive Russell Cast as the Blackfish", Winter is Coming.Net * Dame Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Redwyne, also called "the Queen of Thorns" (announced 12 July 2012)"Watch Out For", Daily Mail, July 12, 2012 * Mackenzie Crook as Orell (announced 13 July 2012) "Massive Comic-Con Casting Reveals", Westeros.org, July 13, 2012 * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei (announced 13 July 2012) * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr (announced 13 July 2012) * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed (announced 13 July 2012) * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed (announced 13 July 2012) * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion (announced 13 July 2012) * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane (announced 13 July 2012) * Philip McGinley as Anguy (announced 13 July 2012) * Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon (announced 13 July 2012) * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully (announced 13 July 2012) * Anton Lesser as Qyburn (announced 13 July 2012) * Iwan Rheon as "Boy" (announced 20 July 2012)"Iwan Rheon cast in Game of Thrones", Winter is Coming.Net * Tom Brooke as Lothar Frey, also called "Lame Lothar" (announced 2 August 2012)http://winteriscoming.net/2013/01/season-three-casting-update/ * Elisa Lasowski as Mirelle (announced 4 August 2012)http://wicnet.tumblr.com/post/28731276130/blackfishblues-wicnet-casting-tidbit-i * Ciarán Hinds as Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-the-Wall (announced 17 August 2012)Hibberd, James (August 17, 2012). Game of Thrones' Mance Rayder. Entertainment Weekly. * Dan Hildebrand as Kraznys mo Nakloz (announced 18 August 2012)http://www.westeros.org/GoT/News/Entry/Two_More_for_S3_Ramon_Tikaram_Dan_Hildebrand_Join_Cast/ TWO MORE FOR S3: RAMON TIKARAM, DAN HILDEBRAND JOIN CAST * Ramon Tikaram as Prendahl na Ghezn (announced 18 August 2012)http://www.westeros.org/GoT/News/Entry/Two_More_for_S3_Ramon_Tikaram_Dan_Hildebrand_Join_Cast/ TWO MORE FOR S3: RAMON TIKARAM, DAN HILDEBRAND JOIN CAST * Ed Skrein as Daario Naharis (announced 20 August 2012)August 20, 2012. Daario Naharis and Grey Worm Cast. Winter is Coming.net. * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm (announced 20 August 2012) * Stephanie Blacker as Violet (announced 30 August 2012) *Will Rastall as Tyrell Server (announced 1 October 2012)http://wicnet.tumblr.com/post/32602476669/today-actor-will-rastall-tweeted-that-he-had-an * Noah Taylor as Locke (announced 3 October 2012)http://winteriscoming.net/2012/10/filming-rumors-and-reports-taylor-is-in/ *Aishling Jarrett-Gavin as TBA (announced 10 October 2012)https://twitter.com/aislingjarrettg/status/256083735164907520 * Rhys Howells as Unsullied (confirmed 23 October 2012)https://twitter.com/WiCnet/status/260766324014321664 *Jamie Michie as Steelshanks (announced 31 October 2012)http://wicnet.tumblr.com/post/34714077285/jamie-michie-will-be-appearing-in-season-three-as *Rickard Nordstrand as Unsullied (confirmed 31 October 2012)http://winteriscoming.net/2012/10/new-photos-include-first-look-at-daario-and-missandei/ *Will Champion as Drummer (announced 5 November 2012)Entertainment Weekly *Alexandra Dowling as Roslin Frey (announced 11 November 2012)http://winteriscoming.net/2012/11/roslin-frey-cast/ *Tim Plester as Black Walder Frey (announced 12 November 2012) http://winteriscoming.net/2012/11/black-walder-cast/ *Mark Killeen as Mero, also called "the Titan's Bastard" (announced 3 December 2012) http://winteriscoming.net/2012/12/mero-cast/ *Burn Gorman as a member of the Night's Watch (announced 10 January 2012) Casting David Benioff and Dan Weiss confirmed several casting calls in May 2012."EW Scoop on S3 the Reeds are in and so is Blackfish" Winter is Coming.net, May 2012 So far all announced roles have been cast, though as shootings are still ongoing, new roles may be revealed. Crew Director and producer Alan Taylor will not be returning due to his commitments on the film Thor: The Dark World."Taylor Out Nutter Returns", Westeros.org Producers * David Benioff: executive producer. * D.B. Weiss: executive producer. * Carolyn Strauss: executive producer. * Frank Doelger: executive producer. * Bernie Caufield: executive producer. * Guymon Casady: co-executive producer. * George R.R. Martin: co-executive producer. * Vince Geradis: co-executive producer. * Vanessa Taylor: co-executive producer. * Chris Newman: Producer * Greg Spence: Producer Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episode 1, 3-4, 6, 8-10. * Bryan Cogman: episodes 5.Quick Hits: Giveaway, NYCC moot, GRRM interview and Thrones references, Winter is Coming.Net, October 10, 2012 * Vanessa Taylor: episode 2.Westeros.org * George R.R. Martin: episode 7. Directors * Daniel Minahan: episodes 1 and 2. * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episode 3Benioff and Weiss direct episode 3, Youtube.com, 3 Dec 2012 * Alex Graves: episodes 4 and 5. * Alik Sakharov: episode 6. * Michelle MacLaren: episodes 7 and 8.MacLaren Directs Episodes 7 and 8, Westeros.org, July 29, 2012 * David Nutter: episodes 9 and 10. Episodes Marketing Promotional video File:Game of Thrones Season 3 New Cast Members - Comic Con File:Game of Thrones Season 2 Recap - Comic Con File:Game_Of_Thrones_Season_3_Date_Tease Image gallery HBO have released a range of promotional images and posters to market the second season. ManceS3Promo.jpg|Ciarán Hinds as Mance Rayder JonSnowS3Promo.jpg|Kit Harington as Jon Snow YgritteS3Promo.jpg|Rose Leslie as Ygritte ThorosS3Promo.jpg|Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr AryaS3Promo.jpg|Maisie Williams as Arya Stark JojenS3Promo.jpg|Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed MeeraS3Promo.jpg|Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed References Category:Seasons Category:Season 3